Exemplar
Vital Information Real Name: Aliases: Age: Gender: Alignment: Race: Goals: Powers and Abilities *Empathic Matter Mimicry - Exemplar transforms into different types of matter in reaction to her emotions, all of her forms are homogenous with no part of the body being more important than the others **Fire Mimicry - Exemplar can transform into pure fire, she can use this to fly, throw fireballs and gain a form of intangibility. She does this when feeling rage. **Water Mimicry - Exemplar can turn into a water form in which she can slip through small gaps, travel through drains and pipes, use her arms as high pressure water jets, drown enemies and gain a form of intangibility, she can also bond with other bodies of water to become larger and more powerful, if she is wounded she can heal by transforming into water, bonding with another body of it and then replacing the damaged area with it. She does this when feeling sadness. **Stone Mimicry - Exemplar can access a form of solid rock in which she has a higher degree of strength and incredible durability. She does this when feeling fear. **Air Mimicry - Exemplar can transform completely into air, she can use this form to fly, use her body as gusts of wind, slips through small spaces and gain a form of both invisibility and intangibility. She does his when feeling happiness. **Wood Mimicry - Exemplar can turn into solid wood, in this form she has a slighter higher degree of strength and durability and can root herself to the ground and gain extra appendages via growth. She does this when feeling pride. **Rubber Mimicry - Exemplar can access a form of pure rubber in which she can gain limited elasticity, resist low-level kinetic assaults and bounce around for transport. She does this when feeling weakness of helplessness. Combined Forms: When Exemplar feels two emotions at the same time she can access a combined form of their two respective elements, however the emotions must be very strong to do so *Steam Mimicry - Exemplar can transform into water vapour (Fire + Water), she can use this form to fly, gain a form of invisibility and intangibility, slip through small spaces, use her body as a smokescreen and scald enemies. She does this when feeling grief/indignation (Rage + Sadness). *Lava Mimicry - Exemplar can transform into lava (Fire + Earth), she can use this form to slip through medium-sized spaces and burn enemies, she can also heal, gain a form of intangibility and bond with larger bodies of magma. She does this when feeling primality/fight or flight response (Rage + Fear). *Cement Mimicry - Exemplar can transform into cement (Water + Stone), this form has enhanced strength and durability, can be shaped into weapons and has a form of intangibility. She does this when feeling anxiety (Sadness + Fear). *Sand Mimicry - Exemplar can transform into sand (Stone + Air), she can use this form to fly, slip through small spaces, gain a form of invisibility and intangibility and blind and shred her enemies. She does this when feeling excitement/thrilled (Happiness + Fear) Weaknesses *If Exemplar is provoked, she could feel two emotions of which forms, when combined, would have a negative effect eg. rage + pride = burning wood, fear + pride = petrified wood or rage + helplessness = burning rubber Category:Elastic Bodys